World Jumping
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: When the chance arrives that Skulduggery could possibly get skin again what will the crime fighting duo to help eachother out and finally get Skulduggery back to his former self? No one ever said it was going to be easy though.. I dont own Skulduggery pleasant or any characters they belong to Derek Landy. Bad summary. Set before LSODM.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Valkyrie...? Valkyrie...? Wake up Valkyrie! Come on Valkyrie move! Move Valkyrie! MOVE!" Skulduggery shouted as Dusk jumped through the window in the old tattoo shop Finbar owned in Temple Bar and a giant swarm of vampires lept through the gaping whole Dusk had left. Skulduggery had to protect Valkyrie no matter what because whilst she was in dreaded dream world, she had to go in to recover a very rare liquid that would mean Skulduggery could once again be human and finally be the man he once was instead of his current skeleton form, She was defenceless against any attacks. "Any last words... _Pleasant_?" Dusk sneered as he directed the question at Skulduggery but he never took his eyes off Valkyrie's sleeping form lying on the chair she was in. "Just a few... I hope you enjoy losing tonight because thats whats going to happen right now beca-" Skulduggery started but Dusk cut him off. "You always did talk too much Pleasant, And now your precious Valkyrie will never even get to hear your final words!"

"Incorrect again my friend for Valkyrie will hear me for many years to come wheras you will be muted in about well lets say five minutes... Yep five minutes should be goo-"

"Shut it and prepare for your doom!" Dusk snarled and leapt high as Skulduggery dodged it easily and countered with a strike of fire to Dusk's head which narrowly missed his face. Dusk only got angrier and suddenly his eyes snapped to Valkyries form as she started to stir as she was slowly waking up, Which only made Skulduggery have a open shot at Dusk who was now distracted by valkyrie. Dusk quickly recovered and Skulduggery only had time to roar in anger as Dusk leapt up at Valkyrie...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_*one week earlier*_

Valkyrie slowly moved her way out of her bed after a solid seven hours sleep in her house. Valkyrie felt herself automatically fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow because she hadn't had a chance to sleep in a whole day and she was in the comfort of her own bed next door to her parents. As much as she loved the room and comfort Skulduggery offered her it was nothing compared to her proper bed in her room back in Haggard. Valkyrie found it difficult to actually move out of the warm comfort her bed provided so she stretched across to her bedside table, reaching out to her phone which was quietly resting on the table. Valkyrie silently dreaded looking at her phone and finding out what time it was because she honestly didnt want to know, But she had to find out sooner or later and as much as she would of prefered to find out later she knew she would have to deal with Skulduggery's wit if she didnt find out now. Valkyrie grudgingly tapped the button on her phone flashed on and Valkyrie groaned at the time. 11:24 am. She also saw that she had five missed calls from Skulduggery and three voicemails to go with the seven texts she had recieved, all of which from Skulduggery. Cringing she held up the phone to her ear and started to listen to the first voicemail that was from 9:28am that morning...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_"Valkyrie, We have a case and I believe that we could possibly make me human again but I need you with me so I will meet you at the pier in 30 minutes. Do not be late this is very important and needs our urgent attention. See you soon Valkyrie."_

Valkyrie gasped when she heard that he could become human again, But then she realised she was very late. Surely enough the next voicemail was from 10:00am and she dreaded to hear how he sounded now that she completely blew him off just when he needed her.

_"Valkyrie...? I am at the pier now and your not here so where are you? You have got to be kidding me that the day I need support from my partner and best friend you chose not to even show... I give you 5 minutes Valkyrie and if you dont show I will come and find you regardless of where or what you are doing, ok? I need you Valkyrie."_

Valkyrie couldn't believe how vunerable he sounded on the phone and she was amazed at how much he was opening up with his feelings on the phone, Especially now that there was a chance that he could once again become a flesh and blood human! Valkyrie slowly pressed the button to hear the last voicemail and didnt want to hear what was coming next, Considering this voicemail was from 11:20, But she was quite content that this was the last voicemail to deal with.

_"Ive checked Gordons mansion, The sanctuary, and any other places you could be and your not there! Im starting to worry so its time I do what I didn't want to do in the first place, Come to your house. I will be there in five minutes Valkyrie, mark my words if you are not there I will send out a search party for you."_

Valkyrie allowed a minute for all the information to process of the last five minutes and then it hit her, He was going to come here! Valkyrie leaped out of bed, threw on her black protective clothes, tapped the reflection to come out and jumped out of the window allowing the air to slow her descent, meaning she softly thuded onto the frosty winter soil. Valkyrie briefly glanced at the text messages which only asked her where she was and proceded to make her way down to the pier whilst replying to one of the messages by saying _Sorry im late, meet you at the pier soon. V_ and immediately got a reply saying _There better be a valid reason Valkyrie as to why you are a hour and a half late because im on my way now. Be there in five minutes. S_ which made Valkyrie cringe as she didnt believe sleeping in was a valid reason for her to be late, Not when there is the possibility that Skulduggery could get skin back once again after many years of his current skeleton form. Valkyrie's thoughts were slowly drifting away as the sound of the all to familiar Bentley came rolling around the corner. Skulduggery indicated for her to get in for only a split second before returning his gaze to the window. Valkyrie bounded over to the passenger side and slid in gracefully meaning Skulduggery could start the car up once again...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Seatbelt" Skulduggery muttered as he gently pulled the Bentley out onto the main roads Valkyrie recognised as being the way to Haggard in silence and only proceded to talk when they were safely on the main road. "Explain yourself" Skulduggery whispered as valkyrie lightly nodded. "Im so sorry I was late Skulduggery but I have been so worn down and tired lately that I just slept as soon as you drove me home last night and only woke up five minutes ago.." Valkyire whispered.

"If your so tired then why don't you just say? I wont think any less of you because of it I need to mediate too it isnt embarrassing just speak up next time ok?" Skulduggery softly said back and looked at Valkyrie when she smiled back at him. "Now that we have that sorted out let me get you back up to speed sleepy head," this earned a blush from Valkyrie causing her to drop her head and earned a chuckle from Skulduggery. "I believe that there is a stone that when heated up to a certain temperature it will give off a liquid called Carraig Dó, Now if your schools taught you anything this means...?"

"It means hot rock"

"Close but not quite right. It actually means Burning rock. This liquid is supposed to grant you any wish wether it be a new car to a new family and I think that it may mean I can have skin again. But there is a catch."

"When isn't there?" Valkyrie sighed to herself at the truth in her words.

"Good point. This rock ironically can only be found in a dream world which is created by a sensitive that has a link from the person wanting to go to the other world and the current one. Now of course I would go for this but even if I did you have to burn the rock over there or else it simply loses its energy and changes back into a normal rock and with so few out there we cannot afford to waste them, even if I did find some I simply couldnt burn it."

"What? Why?" Valkyire frowned.

"Because I dont have the right blood to sacrifice onto the stone, And I dont have any blood at all. But you my dear Valkyrie do. Because ancient blood is needed to break the bond between fake and real meaning that you are the only person on the planet who can do this."

"So let me get this straight.. You want me to go into a fake world to find a magic stone, bleed on said stone and hope some bond is broken then burn that rock until it changes state to a liquid and contain this liquid for you to drink and become human again?"

"Correct. Valkyrie please believe that I wanted to avoid your involvement in this bu-"

"Look Skulduggery, you know I would do anything for you and I will do anything"

"Thank you but you see its not as simple as it sounds. If you do it wrong you will have a harder time to find a new rock and will have to offer more blood. Also it made a mage who was in his hundreds die when he tried it many years ago because the world boundaries become to strong to penetrate meaning that he attempted to make the jump across the worlds and he didnt make it. Valkyrie this could kill you."

"I have gone into the faceless one dimension there and back and I survived so I think I have got this ok?"

"No Valkyrie that was different you did that on your own accord wheras im basically sending you off on a suicide mission for my own gain. You know I cant allow that."

"No Skulduggery. Im going."

"No, we have a meeting with the elders now to discuss the mission and they wont be so willing to allow you to just go. "

"Bu-"

"No buts Valkyrie! Just this once listen to me!"

Valkyrie didn't have time to reply to him as he had already left the Bentley when she wasn't even aware they had arrived in the first place. Valkyrie took a minute to compose herself and left the comfort of the Bentley and proceded to follow Skulduggery into the sanctuary completely ready to offer her life for him...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Skulduggery was very quick at walking when he wanted to be, Valkyrie thought whilst she tried to no avail to catch up to the speeding detective as he raced into the sanctuary pushing everyone out of the way until he came into the great chamber sighing when Valkyrie was not behind him. Valkyrie came a moment later looking stern and Skulduggery glanced at her before proceeding to move to sit infront of the elders and glaring at Valkyrie when she hesitated in sitting down before she decided to sit infront of Elder bespoke and grand mage Ravel opposite Skulduggery on the elegant golden table which was situated in the middle of the chamber. Ravel coughed before gesturing at Ghastly to start the discussion off which earned a sigh from Ghastly. "As you both are well aware im sure, there has been a discovery which could mean the possible development of Skulduggery's skin once again. However, we have contacted Finbar wrong and we have his word that he will help but we do need you, Valkyrie, to offer your help and be the one to go into the dream world. Will you help us?" Ghastly asked hopefully as all eyes swiftly moved to Valkyrie. "I'll do it." She said nodding and Ghastly smiled quickly whilst Ravel nodded at the idea that she had agreed to help. "Ok then Valkyrie thank you then its settled, you will get rested tonight and tommorow at 7am you and Skulduggery will make your way to finbars tattoo parlor. Good luck both of you." Ravel said smiling at Valkyrie and completely oblivious to Skulduggery's now angry form staring at Valkyrie from across the table. "Ravel, Ghastly, may I have a word with you both?" Skulduggery growled at them whilst they both nodded and tipstaff came to escort Valkyrie out of the room before anything happened between them. As soon as the doors shut Skulduggery spun around to face his friends before speaking in a very low tone. "How could you even allow her to do this?" Skulduggery growled whilst Ghastly shook his head. "Skulduggery look I get it that you look after her but this is for the good of the mission and you know it. Valkyrie can handle herself over there and we have high security going to finbars including medics and cleavers all for her and your comfort. This mission is using everything we have so please relax. I promise we will do everything we can for her."

"Ok but if anything happens to her Ghastly you will know about it..." Skulduggery growled before sharply getting up and heading towards the door without looking back at the Elders sitting in a now stunned silence...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Valkyrie was sitting on the big red seats outside the door vacantly staring at the floor, she looked up however, when she heard the doors to the great chamber had been opened. She quickly stood up and gave a faint smile to Skulduggery which wasnt returned by a head tilt. Valkyrie could tell by his shoulders that he was agitated because they were unwavering. _For a skeleton_, She thought, _His emotions are just as easy to read as a person with a face._ She was forced to follow him out of the sanctuary because she knew better than to force him in to a conversation when he wasnt prepared for it. Skulduggery walked just as quickly out of the sanctuary as he did going into the building but at least this time the sanctuary agents knew to dodge quickly to avoid being pushed out of the way by a now angry Skulduggery. As soon as they reached the Bentley Skulduggery spun around to face Valkyrie with such speed she jumped and blushed feriously before regaining her composure and staring into the endless darkness in Skulduggerys eye sockets whilst waiting for him to start the conversation off. "Thank you Valkyrie, For everything." Skulduggery muttered before returning his attention back to the road and started to pull away when Valkyrie nodded and turned away from him and faced the passenger window looking out onto the long streets that blurred into one due to her very deep thoughts. All valkyrie could think about was Darquesse and what she will do in the future and how helping Skulduggery now could be the last time she actually gets to do good for him and give him something to rememeber her by, Being the one to give him skin, And he didnt even want her help. Valkyrie was so focussed on her thoughts that she wasnt even aware of the tears rolling down her face until she noticed the Bentley slowing down and pulling over onto the side of the road and felt the comforting leather of Skulduggerys gloved hand lightly touch her shoulder trying to pull her into his embrace. Valkyrie shook her head and tried to push him away and finally managed to meaning she could grab the handle to open the door to the Bentley, leaving the car quickly. Luckily it was getting late meaning not many drivers would be on the windy country roads so Valkyrie could walk away without the threat of getting killed which was always a relief when you were walking out of a car on a road. "Valkyrie? Valkyrie? Come back!" Skulduggery shouted after her as she continued to walk away from the car with the tears steadily flowing down her face. Valkyrie heard the beep of the Bentley reasure her that he was following her which only made her quicken her pace to avoid the detective. Valkyrie could hear the quiet pad of Skulduggerys tailored shoes and then the same leathery hand spinning her around to face him. Valkyrie tried to get out of his grip but he only pressed harder onto her shoulders, His skull clearly showing pain and confusion at her sudden actions. It always worried Skulduggery that she never opened up or showed any emotions but now that she was he couldnt help feeling helpless and despair at the fact his metaphorical heart broke at the sight of her crying, But he knew deep down he had to pull himself together for her and show her that he will always listen to her no matter what. "Valkyrie please, Whats wrong?" Skulduggery gently whispered whilst looking at her tear stained face as she once again shook her head and spun around to get away from him and he head her whisper in a croaky voice "Just leave me alone... Ok?" Skulduggery was taken back by the pain that laced her voice and watched her walk away leaving him to stand there helpless and lost...


End file.
